disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Kids: Movie (2020 Film)
The Little Kids: Movie is an upcoming from Walt Disney Pictures 3D computer-animated 2 Eyes fantasy comedy film produced by Flower Studios. The film set will be coming soon by release on May 1, 2020 and The film is set will bw coming soon by DVD and Blu-ray release on May 10, 2020. It stars Debi Derryberry, Tara Strong, Kath Soucie and Fran Brill. Plot John Kiddies is a new parents of springtime and John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies goes to the hospital with birth of Molly Kiddies is born and The basket in this house. In the morning Molly Kiddies tries to wake up at John Kiddies when she going to be a first day of School. All of the kids is waiting for School Bus is coming when she here. Kids is singing to Wheels on The Bus. In the Classroom of Kindergarten will doing the Languages and Math Test. Kids is Going to the Recess in Playground. John Kiddies is going home when she rides a bike and goes to the park. Mr. Squirrel looking on the John Kiddie's Bike when she meeting to the top tree. John Kiddies fall down of the Tree when she meeting by Oliver Kiddies. Oliver, Rina and Mila Kiddie's Dad / Jack Kiddies is gaving of Oliver Kiddie's Hot Chocolate. Oliver Kiddies to Dream about of Skateboarding Begins. John Kiddies buy some Pet Shop of Foregay the Dog. John Kiddies catch the Foregay the Dog's Ball. John Kiddies sleeping on 6:55 AM when Foregay the Dog is Talking. In 8:00 AM John Kiddies is Looking and hearing of Talking Foregay the Dog. In the School misbehaving at Fire Alarm. John Kiddies and Foregay the Dog is looking on TV. Foregay the Dog is Flying on the Wind when she waring the Fish Kite. Foregay the Dog is Flying Wind when she inside the School for looking on the Fire Alarm when she turning off when she flying wind back to Home. Molly Kiddies buy some Pet Shop of Mandy the Cat. Mandy the Cat is Talking when she looking on the Window of Bunny Rabbit. John and Molly Kiddies is looking cute Bunny Rabbit is Squeaking when Foregay the Dog eats at Bunny Rabbit John and Molly Kiddies tells behaving at Foregay the Dog when she spit it out. John and Molly Kiddies having a Babysitter of Mila Kiddies the Baby. Mila Kiddies the Baby telling a story. Mila Kiddies the Baby when she growing a longest hair and when she pushing a growing diaper poop when John Kiddies calling phone a Oliver, Rina and Mila Kiddie's Mom / Curly Kiddies when she looking on the Computer Camera. Kids is walking on the trail. John and Molly Kiddie's Dad / Daniel Kiddies and Grandpa Kiddies looking for lost kids. Kids is looking on the Map when she Mr. Beaver to tell us looking on the Map. Kids is going to the Indoor Swimming Pool. Kids is going to the Gym to Swinging of Fun. Kids going home in sleepover when she Sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. In the morning Molly Kiddies dancing like a Ballerina Class. Kids going to Trampoline Gym when she Jumping Highest. Kids goes to the park when she following the Playground Land when she Returned and Kids Cheering. John Kiddies tries to wake up at Molly Kiddies. John and Molly Kiddies is Going to Racing a Bus Stops. Kids going to the School Bus Riding. John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit is going to be School of fun. Molly Kiddies Kissing at John Kiddies when she Loves with Ending Home. Epilogue is a Kindergarten talking a Lunch break. The Little Cute Adorable Girl when she Skip and up to sidewalk. Molly Kiddies is looking at John Kiddies wearing a Glasses. Kids Goes to the Movie at Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King and Mulan. Cast * Debi Derryberry as John Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Bunny Rabbit, Grandma Kiddies, and Puppies * E.G. Daily performs John Kiddies singing voice. * Tara Strong as Molly Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Mandy the Cat, The Mouse Girlance, Kitty Cat Meowing Echo and Puppies * Kath Soucie as Shane Kiddies, Puppies and Mila Kiddies the Baby * Fran Brill as Lola Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies and Puppies * Laraine Newman as John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies and Mulan * Tom Hanks as John and Molly Kiddie's Dad / Daniel Kiddies * Albert Brooks as Grandpa Kiddies * Patrick Warburton as Papa Bear * Ellen DeGeneres as Mama Bear * Frank Welker as Baby Bear, Shane and Lola Kiddie's Dad / Simmons Kiddies, Kazoo and Cri-Kee * Tress MacNeille as Emily Kiddie's Mom / Lila Kiddies and Teacher * Jim Cummings as Emily Kiddie's Dad / Sid Kiddies Tigger, Winnie the Pooh and Ed * Carolyn Lawrence as Tarrow Kiddie's Mom / Crystal Kiddies * Tom Kenny as Tarrow Kiddie's Dad / Josh Kiddies, Mr. Beaver, Teddy Bear and Rabbit * Michael J. Gough as Gopher * Nathan Lane as Mr. Squirrel and Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Whoopi Goldberg as Shenzi * Cheech Marin as Banzai * Jada Pinkett Smith as Oliver, Rina and Mila Kiddie's Mom / Curly Kiddies * Will Smith as Oliver, Rina and Mila Kiddie's Dad / Jack Kiddies * Eddie Murphy as Mushu * Bob Bergen as The Blue Bird * David L. Lander as Bob the Penguin * Crystal Scales as Shane and Lola Kiddie's Mom / Leeda Kiddies and The Little Cute Adorable Girl * John Leguizamo as Mr. Weasel * Jeff Bennett as Greg T. Man / Mike * John Goodman as Fireman * Drew Barrymore as Firewoman * Hayden Panettiere as Sophia Lily * Russi Taylor as Alena and Skunks * Justin Long as The Mouse and Chipmunks * Bill Farmer as The Lifeguard * Anne Hathaway as Principal Daily * Rodger Bumpass as Lad * Fred Savage as Mr. Ben * Kelsey Grammer as Man #1 * Jess Harnell as Man #2 * Chris Wedge as Man #3 * Matthew Broderick as Man #4 * Jason Marsden as Man #5 Crew Main article: The Little Kids: Movie/Credits Directors John Lasseter (kown for "Toy Story") Scenes # New Parents (0:00) # Main Titles/Birth of Molly Kiddies (4:00) # First Day of School (5:54) # "Wheels on the Bus" (9:05) # In the Kindergarten Classroom (10:45) # "Playground Song" (16:00) # "Riding Adventures" (19:59) # John Kiddies Meets Mr. Squirrel/Oliver Kiddies (21:00) # Oliver Kiddie's Dream of Skateboarding Begins (28:35) # Bring it Baby (30:00) # New Dog (33:27) # Talking Foregay the Dog (37:30) # Dog Fish (40:00) # "Molly Kiddies Has a New Cat (41:08) # Talking Mandy the Cat (42:00) # Bunny Rabbit (44:30) # Mila Kiddies the Baby (47:54) # "Walking the Trail Along" (52:36) # Mr. Beaver (56:08) # "Swimming Contest" (59:11) # "Swinging Gym" (1:02:37) # "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" (1:05:17) # "Ballerina Song" (1:07:25) # "Highest Jumping Trampoline Fun" (1:09:35) # "Playground Land" (1:11:20) # "Party School" (1:13:00) # Epilogue (1:14:35) # End Credits (1:17:48) Songs # "Wheels on the Bus" - John Kiddies and Molly Kiddies # "Playground Song" - John Kiddies and Molly Kiddies # "Riding Adventures" - John Kiddies performs By E.G. Daily # "Snowboarding" - Oliver Kiddies, Jr. Bear, The Mouse Girlance, Bob the Penguin and Mr. Weasel # Walking the Trail Along by Randy Newman # "Swimming Contest" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies and Tarrow Kiddies # "Swinging Gym" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit # "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit # "Ballerina Song" - Molly Kiddies # "Highest Jumping Trampoline Fun" - John Kiddies, Molly Kiddies, Oliver Kiddies, Shane Kiddies, Rina Kiddies, Lola Kiddies, Emily Kiddies, Tarrow Kiddies, Foregay the Dog, Mandy the Cat and Bunny Rabbit # Playground Land by Debi Derryberry # Party School by Laraine Newman Rating G rating black cars academy.jpg|thumb|none|link=http://ideas.wikia.com/wiki/File:G_rating_black_cars_ Additional Voices * Bill Farmer * Bob Bergen * Jess Harnell * Daviegh Chase * Matthew Broderick * Fred Savage * Anne Hathaway * Hayden Panettiere * Rodger Bumpass * Chris Wedge * Kevin Clash * Kelsey Grammer * Justin Long * Zachary Gordon * Phil Proctor * Wallace Shawn * Jason Marsden * Russi Taylor Productions Coming soon! Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film will be released in Spring 2020 by Walt Disney Records Release Home media Walt Disney Pictures and Flower Studios will be coming soon in Release date of May 1, 2020 and will be coming soon in DVD and Blu-ray Release date of May 10, 2020. DVD and Blu-ray * Play * Bonus Features * Scene Selections * Set Up * Sneak Peeks Trivia * Walt Disney Pictures is Winnie the Pooh by Rated G * Walt Disney Pictures is The Lion King by Rated G * Walt Disney Pictures is Mulan by Rated G * Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios is Toy Story by Rated G Transcript Main article: The Little Kids: Movie/Transcript